


[Cover] A Hundred Crimson Sols

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: So, this came up actually because of 1. I've read and read and read the first chapters of this novel for about ten times (bec I can't get enough of it. I love Space. When i was a child (pretty much until now though, I look up in the night sky and dream of being an astronaut) 2. I sang Lost In Space while walking around the house earlier and also Space Cowboy.





	[Cover] A Hundred Crimson Sols

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elldotsee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldotsee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Hundred Crimson Sols](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151099) by [elldotsee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldotsee/pseuds/elldotsee). 



[](https://imgur.com/WnNEVt0)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a trial and error cover. I'll probably make something again when the novel is finished.
> 
> Should really stop making WIP covers. I end up always producing lame ones.


End file.
